


I Will Be Remedy-

by MelSokis



Series: Choni One Shots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Toni Topaz, Bottom Cheryl Blossom, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelSokis/pseuds/MelSokis
Summary: ONE SHOT!The name has nothing to do with the story, sounded cool at the moment-It's a bad day for the River Vixens, the new routine is hard and the Speakeasy is too much to focus-Toni is the only one that knows the routine, Cheryl shows how its done-Cheryl dances, Toni gets turned on and the River Vixens are replaceable even V&B, maybe Toni can help Cheryl relax-Smut, its sorta fluffly because Top Toni loves Bottom Cheryl and takes care of her-Or what happens when a pseudo writer hasnt slept for 24 hours and suddenly gets motivated-





	I Will Be Remedy-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Mel, first time writing smut because normally i keep it hidden very far away, but its currently 3:00 am and i haven't slept in 24 hrs and suddenly i had to write this smut or i would have died. English isn't my first lenguage, any mistake is mine. It might be a bit OOC but i'm too sleep deprived to even care- Have fun!  
> Watch Lauren Jauregui's video called Expectations the dance in the fic is literally my mind making everything Choni related-

 

The river Vixens were having a very bad day; of all the girls only Toni managed to not fuck up the routine. Cheryl was livid, yelling and demonstrating the other girls how it is done; giving Toni a perfect excuse to stare at her body without fear of being called a hormone filled serpent. As Cheryl demonstrated how to do the routine, one part of the dance made Toni pay more attention to her girlfriend in the floor than at the memories of the flexibility Cheryl possesses in bed; the steps where easy.

Cheryl proved as she moved her hips to the music, one hand on her hair as the other made her way across her hip; almost petting the waist. Moving her hands up into the air as she slowly dropped into a kneeling position on the floor; curving her back. Carefully getting on her hands stretching her torso as much as possible, her ass in full view as she pushed her chest in to the ground. Flipping suddenly on to her back, feet planted on the floor making her hips fly upwards; as she ran her hand from the valley of her breasts to the front of the sweat pants. Turning again on her hands and knees as she sat on her feet, circling her head making a show out of the red head of hair; quickly straightening her legs and arms holding herself up.

The A shape her body turned into, giving Toni a view of everything, as the dance had moved forward Cheryl’s sweat pants had gone down just a bit. Exposing the end of her back where a dozen or more red lines painted her lower back, all in the same place right above each round cheek; those were Toni’s nails as she pressed them impossibly closer last time they had sex. Grasping at Cheryl to be ‘Faster!’ and ‘Harder!’, using Cheryl’s hips as a way to hold onto something as the redhead reached the pace she needed; making their last assault to actually break skin and draw the smallest amount of blood as she cried ‘Yes, Cheryl!’ So, it was only normal that after half the routine and the memories of last night Toni felt just about ready to pounce on the redhead right there and then.

Cheryl continued her dance as she looked up to the rest of the girls. She noticed Toni’s clenched jaw and jagged breath, having not less than 10 hours seen it in their own couch as she sat on Toni’s lap making sure she created some friction; she was turned on and ready to go. Cheryl’s favorite thing, making a show out of slowly arching her back making her ass the focal point knowing Toni loved to have her in that exact position crawling over her body. Cheryl locked eyes with Toni, making her way to the front as she placed one hand in front of the other looking mighty proud; almost animalistic. Like a suicidal prey, slowly getting closer to its death; never a wavering step.  Licking her lips almost innocent like, almost because she knew what she was doing; while the other Vixens paid attention to remembering the moves Toni paid attention to her next meal. Looking up at a hot and heavy Toni, Cheryl stood up slowly; coming to a stop right behind Toni; as she placed a hand in the shortest girl’s shoulder. Nails sinking into the cotton of Toni’s uniform, panting and with a hollering voice Cheryl dismissed the Vixens reminding them how replaceable they were; emphasizing with ‘V and B, that goes to you too’. As the Vixens made their way out, the couple stood their ground; until Cheryl said. “Make me forget the amount of ineptitude I just witnessed” Toni laughed leaning closer to Cheryl saying “Oh, believe me after I’m done with you; you’ll forget your own name”

Pulling Cheryl to the locker room, discarding the uniform t-shirt barely managing to do so in one piece; revealing a white bra. Sitting on a bench Toni had a perfect view of the Cheryl’s breasts, as much as she wanted to fuck the girl in front of her Toni always managed to stop long enough to make Cheryl’s heart ache with love; taking her hands and enveloping the redhead’s lithe frame in her arms. Toni always engulfed her in her arms; someway or another.

Small hands ran from Cheryl’s hips to her waist, going to her back as both of Toni’s hands ended in the redhead’s shoulder blades; elbows softly resting at the curve of Cheryl’s lower back. Prepping kisses from the navel to the fine line defining the redhead’s abdomen, nibbling at the skin that became available; stopping with her ministrations Toni looked up resting her chin on Cheryl’s stomach. Locking eyes with the girl below her, a small smile crept into Cheryl’s lips; this was always the way Toni asked for permission. It didn’t matter if she was dripping with want, if they had already agreed to have sex or if was her turn to be dominant; Toni always asked for permission. Silently, with her eyes or her touch; Cheryl would think of that exact moment what everyone called ‘Making Love’. It wasn’t sex, wasn’t a quick fuck; it was Toni letting her know time after time silently -what she uttered the first time they had sex.-

 ‘You have control, no matter what I do; If you say -no- or -stop- I won’t move a muscle’

Now it was a simple kiss or a few seconds of eye contact and smiles. “Go on” Toni’s eyes darkened at the words, looking down at the redhead’s sweatpants; tugging at the waist. Cheryl took a couple of steps backwards, beckoning Toni to stand up; a tilted head being more than enough to get the message across. The smaller girl walked the distance to her girlfriend as she pressed her against the cold wall, thumbs hooking into the redhead’s pants as she lowered them; making her girlfriend push her hips from their resting place on the cold wall. Once on her knees Toni got rid of the clothing, leaving Cheryl only in her underwear; a matching set of white lace lingerie. “You never know when you’re going to end up pressed against something in just your underwear, there’s nothing wrong with being prepared” Cheryl’s voice broke the silence making Toni laugh from her place in the floor, Cheryl took a second to look at the girl kneeling in front of her; soft features and warm smile. How had she gotten so lucky, she must have done something really good in her childhood to earn this amazing girl; Cheryl was beyond in love with this tiny serpent and who would have thought?

 She was shaken from her thoughts as fingertips began to rise from her ankles to her calves, right to the back of her knees as a sudden tug from Toni made her lower herself barely grasping at Toni’s shoulders, thumbs digging into the soft skin at the place where Toni’s neck and shoulder met; nails marking crescent moons as Cheryl grew impatient. “Take it off, Toni” Cheryl all but barked at the smaller girl, in a swift movement the shirt covering the girl was gone and a black lace bra looked back at Cheryl; the point of view she had was perfect. The serpent queen Toni Topaz, big badass and always so composed looked ravishing; kneeling down for Cheryl in just her shorts and bra with her attention focused solely on licking and nipping at the insides of the redhead’s thighs. Leaving as many marks as possible, people normally think Cheryl is the jealous one, the possessive one; they were wrong. Toni needed to leave at least 5 hickies around Cheryl’s body, depending on the case some where dropped into her neck but mostly- due to having to go to school the next day- the hickies ended in her thighs and back.

As Toni moved higher getting closer to the apex between her thighs that begged for it to be touched, she placed a finger below Toni’s chin making her look up; smirking at the longing in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Go on” Cheryl repeated. The same finger that made her look up, caressed her jaw all the way to Toni’s hair where Cheryl’s full hand grabbed a handful of pink hair from the back of her neck locking eyes with Toni, the redhead’s last instruction comes as a shock and a gift to her; without hesitation Cheryl found the last bit of voice she had to demand Toni to- “Rip them off, now”

The white lace broke as easy as it could be and Toni dove right in, with the hand still attached at her head leading her just where she was needed; making Cheryl glad she dismissed the Vixens 30 minutes earlier so she could be alone with Toni. She wouldn’t last more than a couple of minutes, Toni always had that power over her, with long languishing licks to the redhead’s folds; savoring the feeling of her girlfriend’s wetness. She was sure that even if she hadn’t ripped the underwear it was still going to end up ruined, the slickness of Toni’s tongue against the redhead’s sensitive clit combined by her own arousal made it hard for her to maintain relatively quiet. “Fuc- ah- Toni, just- fuck- there, baby. Please” Cheryl’s panting made Toni’s head spin, hips thrusting and grinding against the smaller girl’s tongue; Toni’s lips surely bruised by the impact of her girlfriend’s desperate attempts at a sweet release. “So- uhh- so close- fuck- T, plea-” Cheryl’s pleads cut short by Toni’s fingers unexpectedly thrusting into her vagina, her walls constricting at an almost pleading rhythm; making Toni very aware of how much it was going to leave Cheryl unable to walk for a couple of minutes.

Cheryl’s hand moved from the back of Toni’s head to the front of her head, threading her fingers in to the blonde locks of hair; to support herself or to beg Toni to hurry up either way it didn’t work. Toni taking a chance stood up, fingers still in Cheryl’s vagina pumping away; pushing the taller girl up to the cold wall. Effectively surprising Cheryl making her gasp as Toni curled her fingers right where her girlfriend’s favorite spot laid. It only took two curls, at the first one making Cheryl gasp and throw her head back Toni took the opening to bite down into her girlfriend’s shoulder; making the second curl of fingers as Toni bit the redhead’s shoulder taking her over the edge at the first spasm of Cheryl’s body as it took a breath, knowing her girlfriend usually wasn’t that quiet in bed, Toni managed to pull the hand that was helping maintain Cheryl upwards and curl it over her girlfriend’s parted lips as she tried to moan out loud; swallowing the moans back into her throat Cheryl almost slid down onto the wall. Toni pressing her body against her girlfriend’s in an attempt to avoid the redhead from slipping.

Cheryl’s legs twitched, not having much control over them; Toni managed to help her into a bench to lay down for a minute. “Are you okay there, bombshell?” A concerned Toni pointedly wondered. “Toni?” was all the redhead said “Yes, baby. I’m here, we’ll take a shower alright?” As the smaller girl navigated her girlfriend into the showers, softly stroking her back making sure the water was somewhat warm; whispering ‘I love you’s and kissing the redhead at every inch of skin available. Taking Cheryl under the water stream after checking she could stand on her own even if she was a little out of it, undressing herself as she stepped into the stream of water with Cheryl holding her as close as possible; Toni couldn’t believe this beauty was hers.

As the redhead began to relax under the lukewarm water she noted the marks on the tanned skin before her, her nails having scratched the smaller girl from her shoulders to her neck as she supported herself. It took her a second, but her body was reacting to the scars and bites on Toni's body and she felt proud? Is this how Toni felt, knowing that even if its seen by someone else;they will know only Cheryl could leave the marks in the serpent. This temporary love marks are the evidence that what happened wasn't a dream and that she is going to wake up to Toni tomorrow morning, and she will be damned if someone tired to take the tiny serpent from her arms.

Her eyes going to the reddened lips bruised by kissing and thrusting, bruised as they might be all It came out of them were reassurances; love and understanding. The shower lasted less than 10 minutes, all you could hear was the water running and soft voices whispering to each other mundane things; from how the Vixens are good and can handle the routine to going to the market on Saturday. Once they got ready, minus Cheryl’s underwear they quickly made their way to their lockers to pull everything away before heading home.

A pair of shadows quickly ran from the locker room; the blonde ponytail bobbing in the wind as she held on to a manicured hand to keep them alive. Betty and Veronica had gone back to apologize to Cheryl for not being on their A game in practice and to also check the status of the speakeasy invitations. Having walked into the bathroom mere seconds before Cheryl reached her orgasm, the two girls caught a glimpse of Toni Topaz on her knees happily lapping away at Cheryl’s sweetest spot; also seeing the way the tiny girl stood up and rammed the taller girl onto the wall with as much force as possible. Too stunned to move, they caught a glance at what it is like to have sex with Toni Topaz, making them discuss it over a milkshake at pop’s huddled over to avoid being heard, the worry of the state of the redhead after her time with the serpent made them believe maybe she wasn’t going to go to school or was going to appear with Toni pushing her on a wheelchair, but seeing as Cheryl walked in the next day with a spring in her step and maybe just a little more patience at Vixen practice. Veronica commented “Those two are going to end up in the hospital one of these days with a broken jaw or with no feeling in their legs for hours” Betty laughed at the thought. “So, is it like a serpent thing or is it a Toni thing?” “It’s a Toni thing.” Cheryl’s voice rang. “I knew you saw, you started acting super weird making too much noise as you came to change in the lockers; you are so not subtle. Nancy Drew, I could hear you breathing; I thought you were a little better than that. Tomorrow we have practice again, you still have the moves of a dying whale” Cheryl smirked and smiled at them as she headed for the door - Of course, it was a Toni thing; and it was only meant for her-


End file.
